


you have a victor hugo shower curtain (imagine)

by badlesmisimagines



Category: 19th Century CE France RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, how the hell do i tag these, it's sexy shower curtain time, who DOESN'T want victor hugo's image gazing at your naked bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlesmisimagines/pseuds/badlesmisimagines
Summary: You were born in the wrong time. You feel it in your bones, sometimes, as you walk down a windy street and feel your hair struggle to escape from its bun. You hitch up a long skirt to walk upstairs and feel echoes of another self, a past self. Other girls are obsessed with technology and social media; you dream of occupying a lighthouse on a Channel Island, or sweeping through nineteenth century society.And then, of course, there is the matter of the shower curtain. None of your friends understand it.





	you have a victor hugo shower curtain (imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't seen the victor hugo shower curtains, enlighten yourself [here](https://badlesmisimagines.tumblr.com/post/182710752905/midautumnnightdream-i-cant-believe-we-have-made)

Imagine...

You were born in the wrong time. You feel it in your bones, sometimes, as you walk down a windy street and feel your hair struggle to escape from its bun. You hitch up a long skirt to walk upstairs and feel echoes of another self, a past self. Other girls are obsessed with technology and social media; you dream of occupying a lighthouse on a Channel Island, or sweeping through nineteenth century society.

And then, of course, there is the matter of the shower curtain. None of your friends understand it.

‘Isn’t it kind of weird, Y/N?’ your best friend asks one day. The two of you are standing by the mirror, applying makeup for a night out. You only wear minimal makeup, of course - just enough to conjure that glow of youthful innocence. Any more than that might suggest Vanity, or Self-Absorption.

'What do you mean?’ you respond, lightly dusting powder onto your cheekbones. You consider yourself to be quite ordinary looking; though impossibly rich and handsome men have been known to become obsessed with you.

'To have an old man staring at you like that,’ your friend continues, glancing uneasily at the shower curtain. Clearly, its provocative power is unsettling her.

'Monsieur Hugo’s not just any old man,’ you say, with a little laugh.

'I know, he is a great artist, but… it is indecent, Y/N.’

’ _Indecent_ ,’ you repeat, thinking how rarely you hear that word in the twenty-first century - and how often it might be applied to you, had you lived in an earlier time. 'Mm, I suppose.’

Your friend does not press the matter. She has glimpsed something in the shower curtain, a raw energy that thrills and disturbs her.

Little does she know how your evening will end, how - after the party is concluded, you will return alone to this flat. Half-drunk and hot blooded you will slowly take off your makeup, and then slower still strip off your clothes in front of the shower curtain. You will wash, taking glory in showing off your body, letting Monsieur Hugo gaze his fill, touching yourself where he may not. Then you will unhook the curtain and drape it around you, taking care to wear no clothes other than Monsieur Hugo’s passionate image.

You were born in the wrong time, but you will not let that stop you.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for badimagines, hmu on [tumblr!](http://wwww.badlesmisimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
